Pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), vans and mini-vans often have trailer hitch receivers that mount to the frame of the vehicle. A common type of trailer hitch receiver has a rearward-facing opening that accepts ball mounts, bike racks, cargo carriers and other hitch mounted accessories. One accessory often attached to the hitch is a platform or step attachment, also known as a hitch step. By providing a raised platform, the platform or step attachment makes the bed of the truck or SUV more accessible to the user. However, because the platform or step attachment extends rearwardly past the bumper, it will be the point of first impact for many rear end collisions.
Thus a need exists for a hitch step that absorbs force from the impact of a rear end collision.
Prior hitch steps have been formed of metal, usually steel. This is because the hitch step, to be commercially acceptable, has to withstand the application of the weight of an adult at an off-axis position without unacceptable torsional or cantilever deformation. Prior hitch steps therefore add considerable weight to the vehicle and their ability to absorb, rather than transmit, impacts from the rear of the vehicle is limited.